User blog:BreZ/BreZ MuZik - Freestyle
So, during my introduction week for psychology I had a little freestyle moment, tried to remember the lyrics as best as I could... cause unfortunately nobody filmed it (even though my I told them to get a camera in the first line ;-;). I did want to share it with all of you cause I thought it was pretty good personally, so, here it is, all that I could remember of it in the best way that I could remember it. Hope you enjoy. I also did a second freestyle, but that was more about the introduction week and is filled with inside jokes we collected over the course of a week and shit, so you guys wouldn't really understand, which is why I opted not to publish that one. Lyrics Someone get a camera I’m the best mamma jamma A dog on the mic, Parappa tha Rappa Step to me and I’ll damage ya I’ll shred you apart at the scene As you fall apart at the seams Who is he? Some guy looking cluelessly Foolishly challenging me, the hood to beat You’re trying to lyrically abuse me Cause you don’t like the way I do me Well sue me, but first get yourself a strong lawyer Cause my words get me my way like Tom Sawyer Oh yeah ... Open your mouth and you’ll kiss my fist Switch Styles and flows like a flip of my wrist Bitch You’re getting lyrically molested Trying your best to detest it But like McDonals you lovin’ it You’re a Big Bad Wolf who forgot the huffin’ ‘n puffin’ bit You just blow as I’m blastin’ you to oblivion Dump this chump worse than the dump this chump’s livin’ in ... Always crossin’ the fine lines I’m a boss in the lime light By now it’s all over, I rhyme right Kill anyone at any open mic night I’m like nine lives of a living highlight reel Take mics like Jesus does the wheel Leave heads blown like a Mountain that Rides I spit wet flow like a fountain that rhymes ... Bring heat, pitch the flames and then switch the blame Every bitch’s the same, trying to hitch my fame Easily flip the game, yeah, I’m a game changer Look straight into it’s eyes when I face danger Like “Hey, stranger!”; Got a bigger brain chamber Than let’s say Granger! And yes, I mean Hermione, I spit spicy hot flames, yet the same time flow icy I flow finely! The cream de la crop? Topped it! Take a stand higher than me and get shot off it! My music? Rap pop! The way I do it, top dog it Type lines on my laptop, work to be the hot topic BreZ is pretty lazy to let the truth be cast But when you cheer like an enthusiast, you move me, lass Now I hope that in this freestyle I proved me crafts .... yup, can't think anything more... Poll Did you enjoy this freestyle rap? Yes No Should I do more freestyle raps? Yes No Other Stuff Category:Blog posts